


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by MischievousBellerina



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: You and Tom sing a duet of a famous Christmas song while he plays the piano during your family’s Christmas party. The way that you're dressed paired with the way you're sitting seems to affect Tom and he can't wait to get you home.





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

Christmas eve meant spending the evening at your aunt's house for her annual Christmas party. Your family was large and she had the biggest home out of everyone, so she hosted every year. It was an elegant house, always decorated exquisitely for the holidays. The attire was always formal, that was your family's style.

 

So, you wore a red beaded long sleeve dress. It had a modest neckline to make up for the not so modest length of your dress, which came about halfway down your thighs. You wore your hair down, curled in loose ringlets.

 

Tom wore a tailored navy blue suit with a white shirt underneath. You loved seeing him in his custom suits, they always showed off just the right curves on his body.

 

Your aunt greeted you both at the door with a cheerful smile. You returned her greeting with a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Aunt Bev, it's so good to see you!”

 

“You too, dear! You need to come around more often! I barely recognize you, you look wonderful!”

 

A blush rose to your cheeks, “Thank you. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to Thanksgiving. Tom had a thing in the states and we just couldn't make it back in time.”

 

“I know, I know.” She turned to Tom and pursed her lips, “Its that darn fame that's to blame.”

 

Tom chuckled and her face broke out into a grin. “Oh, come here you handsome stud, how are you?” She moved forward to hug him and Tom met her halfway, placing a kiss on her cheek. “Doing great, Bev. How is everything here?”

 

“We're doing well. Paul's just retired so he's been golfing mostly, of course.” Aunt Bev continued to share things that have been going on, filling them in on any new changes in the family.

 

They’d went around mingling with the others in the family, chatting about the going ons in Tom's filming career, your new promotion, and asking about their lives.

 

You looked around the room, taking in the beautiful Christmas tree in the corner of the room, standing incredibly tall and beautifully decorated, as per usual. The gated fireplace was crackling away, the lights were dimmed to soften the room. Children were running about, giggling and playing together.

 

With an adoring smile, you watched as Tom knelt down to talk to the children. His large frame towered over them, so he met them at their level. You laughed as he enthusiastically told them a funny story, amusing the children as they laughed and shouted in response. He was so good with children. You began to wonder about when the two of you would have your own.

 

Even though you'd been married for a couple of years now, it's not like it never came up. It just hadn't been on the top of the list and you both agreed to enjoy the marriage together first, then revisit it later. Only, you hadn't yet. Just recently were you beginning to think more and more about it. Your friends were having children, your brother just had one of his own. Maybe you could bring it up later to feel him out.

 

Pushing it to the back of your mind, you turned your attention to one of your aunt and uncles that you hadn't seen yet. Tom walked over after he was done with the children, joining in on the conversation, which somehow ended up with everyone finding out Tom played the piano.

 

“Oh, Tom, would you play us something festive? Do you know any Christmas songs?”

 

Tom laughed, embarrassed. “Ah, well, I do know a few… I suppose I could be convinced to play one… if my darling wife would sing with me?” He looked at you expectantly with that dazzling smile that could coax you into anything.

 

“A duet?!” Your Aunt Bev exclaimed excitedly with a loud clap. “Oh, what a lovely idea! Will you?”

 

You giggled with a playful grin, “Sure, why not.” Grabbing Tom's hand, you led Tom into the large open hallway, which held the grand piano next to one of the curved grand staircase. On the way, the two of you discussed quietly which song would be sang. Everyone who was interested, which was nearly all of the adults and a couple of the children, followed you both and gathered near the piano.

 

Because you had a flair for dramatics, you had Tom hoist you up onto the piano before he sat down and uncovered the keys, sliding the cover into its slot.

 

He tested the keys, making sure they were in tune as you adjusted your seating. You swung your legs over the keys so you could watch him play, placing your heel on the edge of the piano just shy of the keys that would be out of what Tom needed, so you wouldn't be in the way.

 

Tom placed his fingers on the keys he would start with and looked to you on the que to start. You nodded, signaling the start of the song. He began to play the intro of Baby, It's Cold Outside, which you knew was Aunt Bev's favorite Christmas song.

 

“ _I really can't stay…_ ”

 

“ _Baby, it's cold outside…_ ” Tom picked up the next words right after you as the two of you had done many times before. You loved singing with him on the piano at home sometimes, it was a lot of fun and the two of you had gotten pretty good at it. Your voices sounded wonderful in unison, complimenting the other.

 

You threw in extra things into the song, comedic gestures during certain lyrics, facial expressions toward both Tom and also to the audience, causing them to giggle. Tom also joined in, making it an enjoyable experience.

 

But something quite unexpected happened. It all started when Tom made the mistake of glancing down at your legs. The way the dress hugged your thighs, the way when the slightest movements of your legs revealed your lacy underwear, that only he could see in his position.

 

You saw him swallow during his brief break as you sang. “ _I ought to say, no, no, no sir_.”

 

Tom smirked, leaning in toward you, “ _Mind if I move in closer?_ ”

 

You gently pushed his shoulder in a playful manner, making your family laugh, as if they thought it was part of the theatrics of the song. But you knew what you were doing. You were baiting the beast as you sang, which was exciting you as much as it excited him. “ _My sister will be suspicious_.”

 

Tom licked his lips. “ _Gosh your lips look delicious_.”

  
“ _My brother will be there at the door_.” You mocked a scared look at your brother, who burst out laughing as he stood next to his wife and their baby.

 

“ _Waves upon the tropical shore_.”

 

“ _My maiden Aunt's mind is vicious_.” You shrugged your shoulders with a grin.

 

Tom looked at you with a lustful gaze. “ _Gosh your lips are delicious_.”

 

You may have been bearing the end of the song, but judging by the looks of him, this was far from over as you casually leaned toward him, resting your arm on your thigh. “ _You've really been grand_.”

 

Tom smirked in response. “ _I thrill when you touch my hand_.”

 

For the rest of the song, your eyes never left his until the final line, in which you both sang together in unison. “ _Baby, it's cold outside!”_

 

When the piano stopped, the audience applauded as Tom stood and helped you off of the piano before the two of you took your bow.

 

“Oh, that was wonderful! Well done!” Aunt Bev giggled as she clapped happily. “You two are so talented!”

 

Tom smiled at you, snaking his arm around your side to bring you closer, kissing your cheek when everyone began talk amongst themselves. “Great job, darling.”

 

You looked up at him with a shy grin, “You weren't so bad yourself, handsome.”

 

Tom chuckled before Aunt Bev broke up the chattering of the rest of the family to announce that dinner was ready.

 

You all piled into the spacious dining room, which accommodated the size of the family impeccably. You were so hungry, you piled what you wanted onto your plate and began to eat once Tom got his food.

 

You were only a few bites into your food when Tom’s hand slid to rest on the middle of your back. You turned your head to smile at Tom at what you thought was an innocent gesture, to which he smiled back as he chewed his food. It wasn't until his hand eventually began to slowly descend toward your lower back, sliding around to your side and onto your thigh.

 

You gasped, nearly choking on your food.

 

Aunt Bev frowned, looking to you in concern. “Are you alright, dear?”

 

You nodded, picking up your glass of wine to take a drink after patting your chest. Your eyes shifted to Tom, whose attention was turned the other way as he talked to your brother.

 

You swallowed as he gently squeezed your thigh, gradually working his way down your leg to your knee. When he reached your knee, his fingertips ghosted back up, causing you to shiver.

 

“Are you cold, sweetheart?” Aunt Bev eyed you again.

 

A blush crept across your cheeks, “No Aunt Bev, but thank you.”

 

“Are you sure you're okay? You've stopped eating.”

 

You looked down at your half eaten food, not even realizing you'd stopped eating. “Yes, I'm fine.” You forced a smile toward her and saw Tom fighting back a smirk out of the corner of your eye.

 

Tom leaned over to whisper into your ear. “What's wrong, darling? Lost your appetite?” He teased, his warm breath tickling your ear.

 

You let out a shaky breath when his hand began to inch your dress up as he got closer and closer to the heat pooling between your legs. “Tom, please.” You pleaded, whimpering quietly.

 

Tom chuckled and you breathed a sigh of relief when he removed his hand, smoothing your dress back down. “Alright, darling, I'll leave you be… for now. But you're mine later.”

 

You glanced over at him, taking in his serious, lustful expression. Through the rest of the dinner, Tom let you be so that you could eat. It was a struggle though, because all you could think about was what Tom would do with you later.

 

It was thrilling and it caused the ache between your legs to linger through the rest of the party. The drive home would be long, at least with the current state you were in. You decided to talk with Tom to distract yourself until you got home.

 

“Tom?” You glanced over at him as he focused on the road.

 

“Yes, love?” 

 

“I think the story you told the children tonight was really sweet.”

 

“Yeah? You liked that, huh?”

 

You smiled. “Yeah. I think it's really great that you pay attention to the children. Most of the adults ignore them and let them run around trying to entertain themselves. Besides, what child wouldn't like to hear stories about the mighty Thor and the all powerful Loki fighting giants side by side.” You grinned and the two of you laughed. When the laughter died down, you began to think about your brother and his wife.

 

“So, what did you think about little Nathan? Wasn't he the cutest?” You put your hands on your cheeks as you thought about that sweet little face.

 

He smiled, “Yeah, he was pretty cute.” When he stopped at a red light, he turned his head to look at you. “I also saw the look on your face when you held him.”

 

You blushed, shying away from his grin.

 

“All this talk about the children and the baby… you've been thinking about it again, haven't you? Having a baby, I mean.”

 

“W-Well… I mean, yes, I suppose I have.”

 

The light turned green and Tom pressed on the gas. 

 

You sighed, looking down at your fidgeting hands. “It's okay if you're not ready yet, I wasn't expecting you to be since you've been so busy with work and traveling and--” Tom grabbed your hand, holding it in his while keeping his eyes on the road. “Just because I'm busy with those things, doesn't mean you can't tell me these things and it doesn't mean I'm not thinking about it either.” He took a pause. “I just didn't say anything because I wanted you to make sure you were ready and not go with it just because I want one.”

 

“I know, I just--” You stopped, realizing the words he'd just spoke. “Wait, you're saying you do want to try to have a baby?” Your heart began to race with excitement, butterflies fluttering around in your belly.

 

Tom chuckled, squeezing your hand. “That's what I'm saying. I already know you'll be a wonderful mother and I couldn't have chosen a better person to be the mother of my children.”

 

“Oh, Tom!” You gushed excitedly. “Wait… But what about your filming? Won't you be too busy to stay home and be with the baby?”

 

“No, I won't. My family will be my priority, and if I have to take some time off, I will. I'm not going to miss our children growing up like a lot of other celebrities do.”

 

You smiled at Tom as the two of you pulled up to your house. He turned off the car and turned slightly, leaning over to place a tender kiss on your lips. “Now, why don't we go inside and get started on this family we're talking about.” A smirk stretched on his face and you giggled, rushing out of the car to meet him at the front door.

 

He unlocked the door and you stepped inside. Tom grabbed your arm, pulling you into his embrace as he kissed you roughly. His back hit the door with the force of you colliding with his body.

 

Tom unbuttoned his coat, shrugging it off and trying to throw it on the bench by the door, but you just barely heard the heavy coat hit the floor instead.

 

You began to fumble with his tie, slipping it from around his neck and dropped it to the floor as his lips moved in unison with yours. Your fingers found the buttons of his suit jacket, unfastening them and shoving it down his arms, tossing it aside somewhere.

 

Tom broke away from you, panting. “Get over to that piano, temptress.” He smirked at your lack of hesitation and smacked your ass when you turned to do as he said.

 

You let out a yelp, quickly moving toward the family room where the piano was. You heard Tom’s shoes hitting the wooden floor behind you as you impatiently tugged on your coat and stripped it from your body, tossing it on a chair you passed by.

 

Tom suddenly spun you around, his lips kissing yours once more. You squealed in surprise, kissing him back with matched vigor. You moaned into the kiss when his had slid around to cup your ass, squeezing it roughly.

 

You gripped his collar between your fingers as his tongue invaded your mouth. Any and all thoughts were beginning to go out the window until he released you, turning you around and whispering into your ear. “The piano. Go.” Slapping your ass again, he followed you over to the piano, turning you around and hoisting you up so you could sit on top of it, just like you did hours prior.

 

Tom parted your legs, moving to stand in between them as he leaned in close, his hot breath fanning your ear as he panted heavily with lust. “I've been thinking about you all night, sitting here on this piano, with those black lacy underwear you have on, underneath this seductive red dress. Do you have any idea how many times I thought about pulling them down your legs with my teeth?”

 

You whimpered at his words as you imaged exactly what he was describing. Your core throbbed with need as he slid his hands up your thighs. “I couldn't wait to get you home.”

 

“I'm going to devour you on this very piano.” You felt the upturn of his lips against your ear before he slid down your body. You braced yourself on your palms as his fingers grasped the bottom of your dress, pulling it up.

 

You lifted your hips enough for him to slide it up past your bum. He leaned forward, grabbing hold of the tip of the fabric with his teeth, just like he’d said. Slowly, he pulled them down your thighs and your legs shook with anticipation.

 

He chuckled at your impatience, slipping them off the rest of the way and placing them on the piano next to you, not before holding them up to inspect them. “I love it when you wear things like this. It's incredibly sexy.”

 

Tom kissed his way back up your thigh, taking his time, while his hand followed the same pace on your other. By the time he reached your burning heat, you were a whimpering mess.

 

“My my, just look at you. So deliciously soaked, Mrs. Hiddleston. What a naughty girl.” He teased. You gasped as his lips pressed against your entrance. “So sensitive.” His breath tickled your skin, causing you to shiver. Tom began to place featherlight kisses along your slit in an agonizing tease. When he licked one long stripe upwards, from your slick core to your sensitive clit, you let out a moan as your hips involuntarily lifted towards his mouth. “Hold still.” He scolded with a smirk.

 

You clenched your hands, trying so hard not to move, but his tongue felt so good on your clit. “Oh God, Tom!” You whimpered as he sucked on it briefly before sending his tongue back to work. 

 

When his fingers slid into you, your pleasure intensified and you weren't sure how much longer you’d be able to last like this. “Tom, please…” You whimpered, gasping when they began to slide in and out. He followed the curve of your sensitive bud and had your eyes rolling and your mouth hanging open.

 

He smiled against you, continuing in his pace as he glanced up at you. When he felt you'd had enough, he slid his fingers out of you and gripped your hips. Tom's tongue began to move quicker, rougher against your clit. His hands held tight onto your hips to hold you still as you moaned and squirmed against him. “Oh my--” You let out a loud, drawn out moan as your vision blurred, your orgasm racking your body. 

 

He placed a single kiss to your clit before sliding up your body, wiping his face clean of your juices before kissing you. You slid your arms around his neck and he helped you off of the piano after slipping off your heels and letting them hit the floor.

 

When he gently set you down on the floor, your fingers flew to unbutton his shirt, impatiently tugging it open when you had gotten them all. Working your way toward the bedroom, not breaking the kiss, you threw it behind you when you slid the shirt off of his arms, not caring where it landed. Tom was unbuckling his belt, not bothering to slip it off when your fingers began working the button and zipper of his pants. 

 

The two of you nearly tripped over his pants when they fell to the floor and clung to his feet. You both laughed when Tom fumbled with prying them from his left foot, groaning when he had to break from the kiss to take care of it. When he finally got it off so your lips could return to his, he began to tug your dress up your torso.

 

His back hit the door frame and you giggled when Tom grunted, lifting your arms so he could rid you of it.

 

He reached behind him, flicking on the light as the two of you entered the room, your teeth nibbling on his bottom lip. Tom moaned into the kiss, reaching around you to unclasp your bra, yanking it off and abandoning it to grope your breasts. His circled his thumbs across your nipples that were hardening on his touch and you shuddered from the warmth of his hands on your newly exposed breasts. 

 

You hooked your fingers over the band of his boxers, breaking the kiss to trail kisses down his neck. Tom closed his eyes as you made your way down his collarbone and working toward his chest, backing him up against the wall.

 

You rubbed him over his boxers, unsurprised to find him already rock hard. “Now who's the naughty one?” You smirked up at him as you traced your tongue around his navel, slowly sinking to your knees.

 

Tom moaned, “Still--ah!--you.” He sucked in a breath when you pressed a kiss to his clothed bulge. 

 

You giggled against him, running your tongue along his length. “True.” Your fingers pulled gently on the band, watching as his cock sprung free. “It's all your fault, Thomas.” You teased with a sultry tone, sliding the garment the rest of the way down, fully knowing what speaking his full name did to him.

 

Tom groaned as you expected, leaning his head back against the wall with his eyes closed as you stroked his impressive member.You kissed along his balls, working your lips to his base and up his shaft before swirling your tongue around the head. Tom's moans and his hand stroking your hair encouraged you to continue. “Oh, that feels so good, darling.”

 

You took him into your mouth, sliding your tongue down his length along the way. When you found your rhythm, Tom slid his hand into your hair and gripped it, gently guiding you along his throbbing cock. “Ah, yes, just like that. Feels so good.”

 

You held onto the backs of his thighs as your mouth worked its magic on him. It wasn't long before he was pulling you off of him, standing you up so that he could kiss you with your face held firmly between his hands.

 

He backed you up towards the bed, climbing on top of you when your back fell onto the mattress. He wasted no time in aligning himself at your entrance, pushing himself deep inside. When he was buried to the hilt, he drew back out and pushed back inside.

 

You gasped, holding onto him tightly as he thrusted his hips repeatedly, the tip of his cock brushing your g-spot each time he dove back in.

 

Tom placed kisses on your breasts, occasionally lingering to suck a mark onto your skin. You moaned, digging your fingers into his upper back as you matched his thrusts.

 

“Tom!” You moaned when he dragged his tongue sloppily across your nipple. He did this repeatedly, loving the sounds you made when he did so.

 

“Darling, I'm going to--” He grunted, “I'm going to cum soon.” He panted heavily as his hips bucked forward roughly as he held you as tight as he could.

 

Unable to form a proper response, you mumbled something unintelligible as you approached your own release.

 

Tom pressed his forehead against yours as he neared his release. Your legs tensed as pleasure exploded inside of you, causing you to cry out and your walls convulsed around his cock, milking him of his own orgasm.

 

You felt him throbbing, spilling his seed inside of you. Gasps and panting were now the only sounds coming out of your mouths as you both lie still in the same position as Tom collapses on top of you, sweat dripping down his forehead. 

 

You kissed the side of his head in different places, rubbing his back lovingly as you lie there in silence, in your post orgasmic bliss.

 

When Tom could move, he rolled off of you and leaned over to give you a kiss.

 

“That was…” You started, now able to find your voice.

 

“Amazing, I know.” Tom smirked, turning to lie on his back, folding his arms behind his head. “Making babies is fun.”

 

You giggled,  turning to lay on your side, drawing circles on his chest. “It is… Want to try again sometime?”

 

Tom glanced at you with a smirk, “If by sometime, you mean in a few minutes and all night long, then yes!” He rolled you onto your back, attacking your lips as you let out a squeal. 

 


End file.
